Leo and Ty
by WilyKit
Summary: Brothers arrive at Xavier's Institute with a troubled past. Can Charles and his family of mutants help the boys feel welcome and be a part of their loving family? Only time will tell.
1. Arrival and Questions

****

Disclaimer: X-Men characters aren't mine. Leo and Ty are mine and no one else's.  
**Warnings:** This story contains spanking scenes, but not necessarily this chapter. If that bothers you then please don't read.   
**Rating:** PG-13

****

Author's Notes: ~ ~ are flashbacks

* * are telepath thoughts

" " are actual words

' ' are private thoughts

\\ \\ are dreams

Remy is 14, Kurt is 12 and Rogue is 12. More characters will come into play later on and ages will be put up here so everyone can keep track.

  
**Feedback: **This is my first attempt at X-Men fic. Please review

****

Chapter 1 Arrival and Questions

The two of them stood outside the mansion doors. Ty looked down at his younger brother, who was shifting from each foot nervously. Concern filled the older boy's eyes. He stroked his brother's head and hair and asked, " Leo, you okay? " 

"I'm fine Ty, just a little nervous. " The smaller boy said. He looked up, with his ice blue eyes and smiled at his brother. Ty brushed the blond hair away from his brother's face, smiled back and said, " Everything's gonna be alright little brother. "

Leo looked like a normal seven year old boy in height at 4'8", but Leo wasn't seven, he was eleven and unhappy with his size. Ty was five years older. He had the same long, light blond hair and ice blue eyes as his brother, but was at normal height for his age. Ty patted his brother's shoulder and rang the doorbell. 

A few moments later a slender girl with long, red, hair opened the door. " Hi my name's Jean and you must be Ty. " She said holding the open for them. Ty and Leo both entered and Leo gave a whistle of appreciation at the place.

" I see you like our home Leo. " Leo jumped at the new voice and quickly clung to his brother. He saw a man in a wheelchair coming towards them and smiling kindly. Ty put one arm around his brother and put the other out to shake hands. " Hi, you must be Professor Xavier. Pleased to meet you, " the young man said. Charles smiled at the teen's manners, took the boy's offered hand and said, " Indeed I am young man. You are Tyler, Ty for short. Correct? "

" Yes sir, " Ty said pausing, then looked at his brother. He looked back at Charles and asked, " Is there somewhere we can go to discuss things more privately? "

" Certainly. We can go to my study. " Charles said looking at the older boy first, then turned his attention to the younger one and asked, " Leo, would you like to come with us, or would you like me to find someone to give you a tour of the place? " 

Leo opened his mouth to answer, when he saw something blue come racing down the stairs. " Professor! I'll take him on a tour! " The boy stood near the Professor's chair, begging. Leo noticed that the boy had blue fur, a demon looking tail, and two toes on each foot. Leo looked at the boy more closely and saw that he only had three fingers on each hand and yellow eyes. 

" Kurt, have you been eavesdroppin' again young man. " The Professor asked the boy with an amused smile. Kurt's tail drooped, pressed against his backside, and wrapped around his left leg. " Ja, I'm sorry Professor. I shouldn't have been running down the stairs either. Do you want me to go wait in my room for you? " Kurt asked in his soft German voice as he hung his head.

" No Kurt, I don't think that'll be necessary this time. I can tell that you're sorry, just don't do it again, or I'm afraid it will be necessary. " The Professor said warmly to the boy noting the position his tail had taken. Kurt looked up and saw the kind expression on the Professor's face. He threw his arms around the man's neck and said, " Danke Professor. " 

Charles chuckled at the boy's gratefulness. He gave Kurt a hug and said, " You're welcome Kurt. As for showing Leo around, well that's up to him. " Leo had watched the scene with interest. Je had looked up at his brother a couple of times to see his reaction. When Kurt turned to him, Leo knew the question he wanted to ask.

" Would it be ok, if I went with him Ty? " Leo asked looking up at his big brother. Ty smiled and said, " Yes Lionheart, I don't mind at all. Have fun. " The two boys went scampering off and Ty chuckled softly at them. He turned his attention back to the Professor, who was also smiling at the departing youngsters.

" I think those two will be good for each other. We can talk in my study, as I was saying a few minutes ago. " The Professor said, the he turned to wheel himself into the study. Ty followed and settled himself in a seat near the large desk.

The Professor wheeled behind the desk and waited for the young man to speak first. Ty squirmed a bit uncomfortably in the chair, then asked, " How are children here punished? " He looked at Charles with bright blue eyes. He had to know the answer before making his choice.

Charles studied the young man in front of him. He saw the fear in the boy's eyes and wondered what or who had put it there.

" Ty, why are you afraid? " Charles asked. 

Ty looked at him bewildered for a few minutes, then stammered, " I… I'm… I'm not." He was quiet for a little longer, then put his head down and asked, " How did you know? "

When Charles didn't answer right away, Ty thought maybe he had asked the wrong thing. He lifted his head and suddenly found himself looking into the Professor's blue eyes. Charles noticed the way Ty flinched when he saw how close the Professor had gotten. " Ty, they say a person's eyes are the windows to their soul. What I see in your eyes is a very scared, scarred and hurt soul. Would you like to talk about it? "

Ty shook his head and answered, " No sir, not right now. " The Professor nodded and said, "That's fine. I'm guessing that by that answer, you've decided to stay. " Ty was quiet, then said, " I don't know yet sir, I haven't gotten my first question answered yet. " The Professor smiled and was about to answer when he heard something outside the study.

" Shh be quiet, the Professor will hear us. " Kurt whispered, trying to shush his companions.

" Ah can't hear anyways." Rogue said softly.

" Remy don't hear a t'ing either." Remy told them.

" Will you guys be quiet." Kurt growled softly.

Leo was upstairs still trying to figure out where the stairs that led back downstairs were. He had been shown where the bathroom was, but he wasn't sure how to get back.

The trio in front of the study door all gasped when the door suddenly opened. They all looked up with guilty faces at the Professor. The Professor looked at them a moment then moved aside and said, "Come in here. Where's Leo?"

"I guess he's still upstairs in the bathroom. He needed to go, so I teleported him up there and told him to come down when he was done." Kurt explained as his tail quickly pressed against his backside and curled around his left leg.

" Did you tell him how to get to the stairs Kurt? He _is_ new here. " The Professor asked, as he watched Kurt's tail take it's normal position that it did whenever Kurt was scared or in trouble.

" Uh no Professor, I didn't. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry. " Kurt told him. The other two children sat on the couch and looked at Ty. Ty smiled at them and asked, " What are your names? "

" There'll be time for introductions later Ty. I need to discuss eavesdropping with these three. Why don't you go upstairs and find your brother. If you go up the stairs outside this office, then turn right and down the hall to the left, you should find Leo there. " The professor told him. Ty got up from the chair and said, " Yes sir. Uhm, maybe someone could show us where we'll be sleeping, too? "

Charles nodded and said, " Yes that sounds like a good idea. " He wheeled over to the intercom. " Scott, could you come down to the study please. " 

" Sure Professor. " came the reply.

A few moments later, a teen with brown hair and red sunglasses came into the room. " You wanted to see me Professor? " He asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

The Professor chuckled a bit and said, " Yes Scott, this is Tyler. He and his brother Leo have decided to stay with us. Would you take Ty upstairs to collect his brother and then show then a room they can share? "

Scott nodded and was relieved that he wasn't in trouble. " Yes Professor. Well come on Ty, let's go find that brother of yours. " He said to the slightly younger boy. As they left he thought he heard one of the kids say softly. " I wonder why he was nervous when he came in. It's not like he's ever been called in here to get paddled. " Scott laughed softly and thought, 'If they only knew.' 

Ty was quiet as they walked up the steps to the second floor. Scott looked at Ty for a moment, the asked, " Ty is there something wrong? " Ty chewed at his lower lip as he contemplated his answer. " Nothing's wrong, but could I ask you a question? "

" Sure. " 

" I know this is going to sound strange but, what kind of punishment is given here? "

Scott smiled a little and had guessed that that was the boy's question, after seeing three of the institute's troublemakers in the study. " If you were wanting to know what's going to happen to the three in the study, they're going to be paddled. They've been warned about it. The punishment depends on what you do, how often you're warned about it and how serious it is. " 

" Paddled?! Who does it and have you ever been… punished like that ? " Ty asked forgetting about his brother for a moment. Scott decided that they needed to talk somewhere else, and said, " Let's find your brother, and get him settled in your new room, then you and I can go to my room and talk. " 

Ty nodded. He and Scott found Leo, then Scott showed the two boys one of the empty bedrooms.

" Oh wow! This room is so big! Ty this room is ten times bigger than the one we used to have to share! Look Ty we get separate beds, too! Wow! " Leo said excitedly, jumping around the room touching everything.

" Glad you like it kiddo. Why don't you hang out in here for a while. Scott and I are gonna talk by ourselves in his room. I'll be back later. " 

"Okay Ty. Do you want me to get our stuff from your bike?"

"Sure kid. Think you can find your way back to the room?" Leo thought for a moment, then said, "I think so Ty. I'll call you if I need help."

"Okay Leo."

Ty followed Scott to his room. Scott seated himself in his desk chair and motioned Ty to sit wherever. Ty took a seat on Scott's bed. He looked around at the neatly kept room. He noticed that the even the top of the desk was neatly organized. He saw there was another bed in the room and said, " I see you have a roommate, too." 

" Hmmm? Oh no, I don't share with anyone right now. Leo seems pretty excited about the room. " Scott said trying to make small talk.

"Yeah our room back h… where we used to live was really small. All that was in the room was a full sized bed and a dresser. We had to share both. " Ty started, then he looked up at Scott and asked, " Scott? About what I asked earlier.? "

" Don't worry about it. Older kids like us will only get that if we do something completely stupid or irresponsible. You're worried about Leo though, aren't you? " Scott asked.

"Yeah. " Ty said nodding.

" Look it won't be so bad for him. The Professor usually does it, unless one of the other adults catches him, or the Professor's not here. Logan usually handles the punishments when the Professor's not here and he uses his hand instead of the paddle, unless you've touched his bike or done something really stupid, then you get the belt."

Ty paled at the words and closed his eyes. He knew how much Leo loved riding on the back of his bike. He'd even taken Ty's bike once. He knew he'd have to have a serious talk with his brother. Scott had seen how pale Ty had gotten and went over to him. He touched his shoulder gently and asked, "Ty, are you ok? "

Ice blue eyes flew open, he looked at Scott and nodded. " I'm fine, just a little worried."

"It's about Leo right? He's never been punished like that before, has he?" Scott asked quietly.

"Yeah it's about Leo and no _he_ hasn't. I've never hit him with anything but my hand. He also loves motorcycles. The only reason I let him go get our stuff from the bike is because I have the keys." Ty admitted.

Scott listened intently and picked up a few key words. When Ty had finished, Scott said, " You said your brother hasn't felt anything harder than a hand, but you have, right?" Ty nodded. Scott sat down on his bed and asked, " _You're_ the one who punished him?" 

" I had to. Our father would've killed him if he had known half the things Leo did. I took whatever beating was meant for him, because most of it was made up crap by our father. He found out Leo was a mutant and wanted him gone. I had to protect him." Ty explained.

Scott nodded and asked, " That's why you brought him here isn't it?"

"Yeah, I took Leo riding one day. I wanted to find a place for us, where we'd be safe. I heard some kids in school talking about this place, decided to take a look around before going back getting our stuff and coming back. That was a couple of weeks ago. I had to plan everything so that our father wouldn't find out and so Professor Xavier knew to expect us." 

" Are you a mutant, too?" Scott asked.

Ty smiled and nodded. " Yeah, I just have better control over mine than Leo does. We can read each others thoughts and we also transform." Ty went quiet for a moment and Scott opened his mouth to speak, but Ty spoke first. " Scott, have you ever been…paddled?" Ty asked seriously.


	2. Confessions

****

Disclaimer: X-Men characters aren't mine. Leo and Ty are mine and no one else's.  
**Warnings:** This story contains spanking scenes. If that bothers you then please don't read.   
**Rating:** PG-13

****

Author's Notes: ~ ~ are flashbacks

* * are telepath thoughts

" " are actual words

' ' are private thoughts

\\ \\ are dreams  
**Feedback: **This is my first attempt at X-Men fic. Please review

****

Chapter 2 Confessions

Scott groaned mentally. He had hoped Ty wouldn't remember he had asked earlier. 'Oh well, I might as well tell him. He won't tell anyone if I ask him not to, I hope.' He looked at Ty and nodded. "Yeah and I'd like to keep this between you and me. I know it's silly, but I don't think I could handle anyone else knowing. "

Ty nodded and said, " I understand. They look up to you and if they knew you'd look like less of a hero to them, right? "

Scott grinned a bit and said, " Well sort of, I'd get teased about it relentlessly, too, and I'm not very good when it comes to being teased. I guess you and Leo aren't like that though are you? Teasing each other I mean."

" We tease each other, just not about getting punished. Since I'm the one who punishes him, I can't really tease him. He never teased me either, he knew it was never because of anything I actually did, but to keep him safe. " Ty told him sadly. He ran a hand through his long blond hair, pushing it back out of his face.

" I'm sorry Ty. I earned the one I got, I'm not proud of it either. I knew all the things I should have done in the situation, but conveniently forgot them, because I figured I knew what I was doing. " Ty smiled a little at this and immediately thought of his own little ball of energy, who tended to conveniently forget things as well.

Scott caught the smile and asked, " What? " Ty grinned and shook his head, hoping to avoid answering the question, but Scott wouldn't have it. " Aww come on. Something I said caused that goofy grin. " Ty flushed with embarrassment and said, " I was just thinking about what you said and how it reminds me of Leo. He likes to conveniently forget things at times. "

" Oh, well like I said, I should've thought things through better than I did. You see the Professor's birthday was coming up and I wanted to surprise him with something nice, with my own money. He gives us an allowance, but to me it still feels like it's his when I want to buy something for him. I decided to get a job and keep it a secret so it wouldn't get back to the Professor. I didn't want him to know why I had gotten a job. I ended up getting one at the grocery store as a their nightly stock boy. I had to be there at eight every night so I would sneak out, after telling everyone that I was staying in my room for the rest of the night and I didn't want to be bothered and I didn't sneak back in till one in the morning. The first week went by without a hitch.

The next week though, I started having trouble getting up in the morning, and ended up falling asleep in class. I also hadn't thought about anyone noticing how tired I was acting, but the Professor did and called me into the study one evening after dinner."

~Flashback~

The door to the study opened and Scott entered. " Professor, you wanted to see me? "

" Yes Scott. Come in, please and shut the door. " Scott did, then stood at the door. The tone the Professor was using with him was making him nervous. His heart rate had sped up a bit and he noticed his palms had become sweaty. He wiped them on his pants, then looked at the Professor and asked, " Is there something wrong, Professor? "

" Scott, is there something you want to tell me? " The Professor asked calmly

" Sir? " Scott asked a bit confused.

" I've received word from your school that you've been falling asleep in class the past couple of days. Are you not getting enough sleep at night? " The Professor asked carefully studying Scott.

Scott swallowed hard and said, " No I'm not sir. I think maybe I'll go to bed an hour earlier tonight. "

The boy was too nervous. The Professor knew there was something else bothering Scott, but he knew it would be like pulling teeth to get him to say more. He nodded and said, " I think that would be a good idea. You may go. "

Scott practically flew from the room and upstairs to his bedroom. A couple of hours later, Scott took his glasses off, lay down on his bed, and planned on taking an hour nap, before work. Somebody shook him awake and was pressing his glasses into his hand. Scott put his glasses on and opened his eyes sleepily. 

" Professor? What's wrong? " Scott asked alarmed as he sat up.

" Scott come with me downstairs, we have something to discuss. " The Professor told him, his voice serious and laced with concern. He turned and wheeled himself out of Scott's room. 

Scott followed as a slower pace behind the Professor. His mind began racing at what the Professor might want to talk about. ' He can't know about my job or me sneaking out. Oh man I wonder how late I am. If he hasn't found about that though, I wonder what else he would want to talk to me about. ' Scot thought to himself. He walked into the study and closed the door.

" Sit down Scott. " The Professor told him.

Scott sat on the couch and asked, " Is there something wrong, Professor? "

" Yes Scott there is. I just received a very disturbing phone call a few moments ago. Would you like to guess what it was about? " 

Scott groaned mentally. This had to be about his job. They had probably called wondering where he was and now the Professor knew and wanted to know why he hadn't been told. " No sir, I believe I know what it's about. I was trying to keep it a secret Professor, not because I wanted to, but because it would've ruined the surprise. " Scot told him as he paused for a moment, looked down at his hands, then continued. " I've been sneaking out at night to go to my job." He looked up and expected to see shock or surprise on the Professor's face. When he saw relief and concern instead, he looked at the Professor confused and asked, " You knew? "

" Yes Scott, but I want to know why I found out from someone other than you. " The Professor folded his hands on top of his desk and looked at Scott expectantly. 

" I'm sorry sir, it was suppose to be a surprise." 

" A surprise? Would you care to elaborate further? " The Professor questioned. Scott sighed and decided that the surprise was blown so he might as well tell him everything.

" I had wanted to get you something special for your birthday, I know it's coming up, and I felt that if I asked you for the money it would be like you buying your own gift. " Scott started. He closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't see the small smile that appeared on the Professor's face at Scott's comment about the money. 

" Anyways, I asked around and got a job at the grocery store, restocking. I planned on telling you about it after your birthday Professor. Honest. " Scott told him, opening his eyes. He could feel his heart pounding hard against his chest and was deliberately taking deep breaths to calm it. He looked down at his hands, playing with the hem of his shirt.

" Scott, I believe you when you say you would've told me afterwards, but you've been sneaking out, breaking curfew and lying. I asked you earlier if you'd been getting enough sleep at night. You told me no, which I know is the truth, but you should've told me what was going on. Would you like to know why the phone call I had from your boss was so disturbing? " The Professor asked calmly though the concern was easily heard.

Scott nodded, not trusting himself to speak at the moment. Tears were slipping down his face and dripping onto his hands. He knew the Professor was right and felt sick that he had lied. 

" Your manager called and asked if you were alright. He told me you were always punctual and when you hadn't showed, he got worried. Someone broke in and tried to rob the place tonight. He was worried that the guy had caught you walking there or just outside the place and had mugged you or worse. He was relieved that you were quite alright." The Professor told him

" Is everyone ok? You said someone tried to rob them? " Scott asked forgetting about himself for the moment.

" Yes everyone is fine, but Scott I can't help to think what might've happened tonight if you hadn't overslept and had gone to work. It's that thought that scares me the most and the reason I have to use a method of discipline on you that I never thought would be necessary." The Professor told him. He opened the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a thin wooden paddle.

Scott felt as if someone had replaced the blood in his veins with ice water. His hands trembled in his lap. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a soft sob. He buried his head in his hands and sobbed softly.

He felt a hand rubbing his back a moment later. " It's alright child. I know this is a first for you." The Professor said softly hoping to calm the teen a bit.

Scott looked up, his eyes hidden by his glasses, and said, trying to choke down his sobs, " It's not that, it's that I disappointed you that much to have to use it." 

" You did not disappoint me Scott, you scared me. I could've lost you tonight. I can't stand the thought of losing any of you that way. That is why you need to let someone know what's going on. Did you think to tell anyone of your surprise, just incase something were to happen to you? " The Professor asked still rubbing Scott's shoulders.

Scott shook his head. " No sir. I should have, I'm sorry." He said trying to suppress the sobs that were building inside of him. He looked at the Professor and saw the sad calmness in his eyes. A strangled sob escaped him again.

" I know Scott. This is going to be hard for both of us, so let's get it over with. Come over to the desk. " The Professor wheeled over to the desk, picked up the paddle and waited for Scott.

Scott sat on the couch a few minutes trying to compose himself. When he stood up, he gripped the arm of the couch, trying to steady himself. He made his way slowly over to the Professor's desk, his legs feeling like they would give out at every step. 

~end Flashback~

" The Professor gave me twenty swats and over my jeans thankfully. We talked a little afterwards, then we both went to bed. " Scott told him, leaving out the part where he knelt by the Professor's chair afterwards, laid his head in his lap and sobbed. 

Ty was quiet for a few moments, then spoke softly. " Is it always done that way or only the first time? Keeping your jeans up I mean. "

Scott shrugged and said, " I'm not sure to tell the truth. The Professor did tell me though that if I ever did anything like that again without telling anyone, it would be done bare. I'm not sure about the other students though, you hear different stories from everyone. It would be a first for Leo, wouldn't it? "

" Yes, I couldn't bear doing that to him, even though it was done to me every time. " Ty told him, the last part coming out at barely a whisper as he tried to control the shudder that passed through his body.


	3. Turning over the Reignsor Maybe not

****

Disclaimer: X-Men characters aren't mine. Leo and Ty are mine and no one else's.  
**Warnings:** This story contains spanking scenes. If that bothers you then please don't read.   
**Rating:** PG-13

****

Author's Notes: ~ ~ are flashbacks

* * are telepath thoughts

" " are actual words

' ' are private thoughts

\\ \\ are dreams  


****

Chapter 3 Turning over the Reigns...or Maybe not

Leo picked up the two duffle bags from the sidecar. He turned to head back inside, but then looked back at the motorcycle longingly. He knew Ty had the keys, but he jumped on the bike anyways and pretended to ride it.

The boy had been playing on his brother's motorcycle for ten minutes, oblivious to everything around him. Suddenly a heavy hand came down on his shoulder. Leo froze and began to mentally scream to his brother. *Ty help me! Someone's behind me and I'm afraid to move!*

Ty jumped as the blast hit him. He ran to Scott's window and looked out. Scott jumped up after Ty and asked, " What's wrong? "

" Someone's with Leo. Do you know who that is? " He asked pointing at the figure standing behind his brother. Scott looked out, then let out a sigh of relief and laughed. " Relax, it's just Logan. He won't hurt him. Tell him it's okay. "

" Who are you runt? " Came the gruff voice behind him. Leo stiffened at the remark and was no longer scared, he was angry. Whoever it was behind him had just insulted his size.

Ty ran outside at that moment and over to his brother. " It's okay Leo. " He told him, putting a hand on his arm. He looked at the man Scott called Logan and his eyes widened a bit. This did not look like somebody he wanted to have angry with him. He put his hand out and said, " Hi my name is Ty and this is Leo. We arrived here a little while ago. "

Logan looked at the older boy who had just come running from the house. He had felt the younger child stiffen, when he called him a runt, but when the older boy touched the child, he had felt the kid relax. When Ty introduced himself and Leo and put out a hand to shake, Logan raised an eyebrow, then chuckled and shook Ty's hand.

" Hey yourself. Name's Logan, you let the kid here ride by himself a lot? " He asked teasingly. Ty smiled and said, " No sir, not without these. " He pulled the keys out of his pocket and jingled them a bit.

Logan smiled and said, " Well kid, if you two are stickin' around, we'd better get this bike of yours into the garage. We don't want anyone taking off with it. "

Leo scowled and got off the bike. He stood near his brother and glared at the man who called him a runt. Ty saw the glare and thumped the boy lightly on the top of his head. " Knock it off Lionheart. He didn't do anything to you. " Ty scolded.

" He called me a runt. I can't help that I'm small. I _am_ eleven ya know. " Leo grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

" I call everyone a runt kid. I wasn't referring to your size. " Logan said, apologizing in his own way. Ty turned to his brother, lifted the boy's chin and said, " Lionheart, take the bags up to our room and stay there. Scott's in the kitchen if you aren't sure where the room is. We're going to have a talk when I get up there. "

Logan arched an eyebrow as he watched Leo nod quickly and bolt back to the mansion with the bags. He looked at Ty, after Leo left, and asked, " Never seen a kid listen like that before, you sure you ain't his father. "

Ty caught the teasing tone at the end, smiled and said, " I'm sure. I've practically raised Leo since he was a baby." He closed his eyes to the memory, the opened them, looked at Logan and said, " I guess we'd better get my bike in the garage. "

Noticing that the kid was trying to avoid the subject, Logan nodded and said, " Sure kid. I gotta say though, you've got pretty good manners for a teenager. "

A blush claimed Ty's cheeks and he ducked his head as he said, " I'm trying to teach him to be more respectful sir. I apologize for his rudeness. " Logan sighed, placed a hand under Ty's chin and gently forced his head up. Ty kept his eyes down. He felt bad that Leo had already caused problems.

" Ty, look at me. " Logan gently ordered. Ty slowly looked at the man before him, expecting to see anger and disappointment and was surprised to see compassion and understanding. 

The surprised look in the boy's icy blue eyes had Logan smiling. " Ty, don't be hard on yourself. I'm sure your manners weren't all that great at Leo's age. He'll learn and you don't have to call me sir, either. Just call me Logan. "

Ty looked at him trying to decide if Logan really meant what he was saying or not. When Logan moved his hand from Ty's chin and went to place it on the teen's shoulder, Ty couldn't help but flinch. He backed up out of Logan's reach, his eyes wide with fear. " I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to back away. " Ty said softly, stepping towards Logan. He clenched his eyes and fists and waited for the blow he thought he was going to receive.

" Hey, open your eyes. I ain't gonna hit ya. " Logan told him calmly, putting a hand on Ty's shoulder. Ty flinched at the touch, and opened his eyes. " I moved away from you though. " He said, unsure of what to expect. 

" It's okay, you did it because you're scared. You don't have to be scared here. We don't go around hitting kids whenever it suits us. You might get your backside warmed when ya screw up, but as long as ya keep your nose clean, you don't have to worry about that either. " Logan told him. He brushed a strand of hair out of Ty's face. 

The small gesture had Ty's eyes filling with tears. Compassion being shown towards _him_ was something new. Logan used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear, then pulled Ty into a hug.

Ty broke into sobs against Logan's neck. " Hey, take it easy. It's gonna be okay. " Logan said as he cupped the back of Ty's neck with his free hand and rubbed it lightly. 

The door of the garage burst open a minute later and Leo stood there, his face full of anger and concern. " What did you do to my brother? " He growled.

Logan thought he saw Leo's eyes turn golden for a minute, the figured it was the lighting, when he saw they were the same piercing blue. He was about to speak, when he felt Ty began to straighten up. He let him stand and shifted his hand from Ty's neck to his shoulder, as Ty turned around.

" Leo, it's okay. I'm fine." Ty reassured his brother.

" You're crying though, and there's only _one_ reason why you do that. " Leo stated, then glared at Logan. 

" No, Leo. _That_ didn't happen. I'm fine really. Go on back to our room. I'll be up to talk to you soon. " Leo thought for a moment then nodded and left the garage.

When Leo was gone, Ty turned back around to face Logan. "I...uh...uhm...well...hmm." Ty tried to speak but, he couldn't make his mouth speak the words he had in his heart. He looked down a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. ' Man, why is this so hard for me. I'm always good at talking to people. When it's not about me. '

That last thought shocked Ty and caused him to utter a soft, "Oh." Logan looked at him, gave him a gentle shake and asked, " Hey Ty, you alright?" 

Ty looked up and stared at Logan a moment, then nodded and said, " Yeah, I was just thinking about something. I guess I should go and talk to Leo. " He turned to go, when he was halted by the hand still on his shoulder. Ty turned a bit and stared at Logan over his shoulder.

Logan looked at the teen before him, and tried to think of the right words to say. " Ty, you have to let go. I know you want to be in charge of Leo still, but you have to hand the job over to the adults now. " Ty stiffened under his hand, and Logan knew immediately that he had said something wrong.

" _I_ am going to talk to my brother. " Ty stated angrily and began to walk to the door that led into the mansion. He half expected to be grabbed and beaten for his rudeness. Truth was Ty felt bad for the way he spoke to Logan, but he felt the need to be with his brother at the moment. He opened the door and found himself in the kitchen. He headed to the room he and his brother shared.

Logan's first instinct was to grab the kid and try to explain again, but he remembered how Ty had reacted to his sudden movement earlier. He let him go, for now, and headed to the study.

Charles looked up slightly when Logan entered, then went back to the book he was reading. Logan walked over to the large picture window and stood there a few moments. He pulled a cigar out and went to light it, when Charles spoke. " Logan, I would appreciate it if you didn't smoke that thing in here. " 

The scent of cigar smoke filled the room a second later. Charles sighed and closed the book. " I assume things did not go well with Tyler. Scott told me you were back. "

" I said the wrong thing, either that or I said it the wrong way. I told the kid it was time to step down as his brother's parent. " Logan told him, as he turned around to face Charles.

" Where is he now? " Charles asked. He knew that the issue would be a difficult one and had wanted to address it carefully. 

" He said he was going to talk to his brother. I'm guessing they're in their room. I would've stopped him, but I didn't want to scare him again. " Logan told him, before taking another puff of his cigar.

" I could feel his fear in here. I don't think the boy knows how strong he can project things. I will have to set up a training session with him as soon as possible. Now about our current situation, maybe you'd better tell me everything that happened that led to him going to his room. " Logan nodded, sat on the couch and told Charles what happened.

Ty stood outside the door to his room. He was debating on going back downstairs and apologizing to Logan, before talking to Leo. The door to the room opened, breaking Ty from his trance. He looked down and saw Leo staring at him puzzled.

" What's wrong Ty? " Leo asked, touching his brother's arm. Ty smiled, ruffled the smaller boy's hair and guided him back into their room. He closed the door and said, " We have a problem Lionheart. They want me to stop taking care of you and let them take charge. I..." 

Ty tried to get the rest of what he wanted to say out, but Leo jumped in. " NO! I won't listen to them Ty! I won't! " He screamed, his eyes turned to gold as tears streamed from them. Ty caught him in a hug and held him.

" Shhh, Leo settle down, I'm not going to let that happen. It's going to be okay. I promise. " Ty softly said to the sobbing child. He sat on his bed and stroked his brother's hair, hoping his words had gotten through. 

" You really mean it Ty? You won't let them ? " Leo asked still sniffling into his brother's chest. 

Ty held his brother away from him and lifted his chin, glad to see they were icy blue again. " Leo, have you ever known me to break a promise to you? " 

Leo shook his head, then was pulled into a warm embrace by his brother. " And I never will Leo. Never." Ty whispered softly.


End file.
